WARRIORS into the darkness Book one: Secrets in the Shadows
by Echo XX Master
Summary: book one of 3. main charas Tigermist and Hiddenwhisper. im really bad at summaries but its bout a she cat who has bad dreams and can walk in starclan though shes a warrior. the story is much better than this horrible summary, i promise.


"We shouldn't be here."

"What is any cat going to do?" the she cat stepped closer to me. "You know we belong together."

I sucked in the breath I didn't know I was holding. "R-really?"

"I love you. And true love can't be stopped."

"Ow!"

The she cat looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Something poked me in the side."

The dream broke and I woke blinking in the sunlight next to a gorse bush.

"You're on patrol this morning." The black she cat who had poked me meowed.

"Huh- oh, yeah." I whispered. She was the she cat I'm my dream, but it was only that.

"Come on Tigermist. We gotta go."

"Ok."

Hiddenwhisper and I left behind Ashfoot. I watched the heather blow around me as we walked, trying not to notice the black fluffy tail in my face. We trekked across the moor silently until we reached the crest of the hill.

"I think it would work best of we split into pairs. I'll take Nightcloud and Hiddenwhisper, you take Tigermist." Ashfoot meowed quietly. She and Nightcloud padded away to hunt.

"I-I guess we should go that way then." I shyly pointed to the Riverclan border, never taking my eyes off Hiddenwhisper. The she cat nodded and smiled. We had been friends since we were both apprentices, I guess it was a few moons ago when I really started to like her. Starclan forbid though that she likes me. I really do mean Starclan forbid it, a couple of mates like we would be have never appeared in the clans before and if they have, they've been well hidden.

"Well, are you coming?" Hiddenwhisper looked back at me questioningly, a few paces away.

"yeah." I bounded forward, just realizing that my thoughts had me rooted to the ground.

"look." I breathed a moment later, pointing slightly with my tail at the rabbit in front of us. Hiddenwhisper signaled with her ears for me to go around to the other side. I crept forward, slightly upwind of the creature, a positioned myself opposite to my friend. I flattened my ears in signal to her to chase the rabbit. She pounced in front of the rabbit and it turned tail into my paws. With one swipe of my paw, I threw it to the ground and killed it.

"Thank Starclan for this prey you have given us." Hiddenwhisper meowed.

"That was great; I think we make a great team!" I meowed and smiled.

"Me too. Wanna go back to camp now? It's almost sundown." Hiddenwhisper smiled back.

"sure." My eyes sparkled at her smile. I loved Hiddenwhisper's smile, it was special in a way I really didn't know. It just was.

We walked back to the clan with our pelts brushing as we carried the rabbit between us. The stares of our clanmates were on us as we brought the prey into camp and put it on the pile.

"Wow! That's a huge rabbit, great job Hiddenwhisper!" Emberfoot purred.

"Thanks, but Tigermist helped me." Hiddenwhisper purred back. "h-hey Ember, wanna go look at the lake? Whitetail told me it looks beautiful under the harvest sunset." Hiddenwhisper blushed.

"Sure."

I turned away and looked at the ground as I saw my friend pad away with that tom. I was jealous. I know, clan loyalty, you should respect all clanmates. But it hurts to see the she cat you love with another cat. Especially when at times it looks like she likes you. She acts so sweet towards you, and sometimes you get the confidence to almost ask her to be your mate. But then, never mind.

"It could've been our secret…" I whispered to myself as I watched the retreating tails walk out of camp.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but it was just the prologue.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. I do however own the cats I created.

I also would like to say that I am Tigermist…so what happens to her, you'll see.

Btw I did say her…*more foreshadowing!* XD

Thanks for reading, maybe drop a review on the way out? Reviews are gold!

-Tigermist.


End file.
